User talk:RowanCunningham
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 12:16, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Question Are you ZooPalsYesTigerMario2002No VGCP? If you are. Please delete the weird message on this wiki video. Because I don't want people finding out. 20:10, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Yes, but what is it? This message. Thanks for adding the videos for the logo pages I created! 07:36, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Yo. Thanks for uploading the photos and videos for the logos! 16:19, April 1, 2015 (UTC) A Message for you "Logos that Scare" categories are nonsense and should be removed. Or else I'm reporting this wiki to wikia staff. 08:05, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Yo I am very sorry for all the stupid nonsense I said a few months ago. As of right now I am no longer your mutual enemy and I hope we can find peace in these turbulant times.Greedyselfish (talk) 17:17, October 17, 2015 (UTC)Greedyselfish Thank you for apologizing. Also, if you need anything, I can help. hey Im not sure if you realise this, but funhouse productions is fake. just stopping by to tell you that U mad bro? :D 21:21, October 17, 2015 (UTC) www.gloryholefoundation.com You're welcome! 21:22, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Nigger! Please respond to this message ASAP! Hey Rowan Cunningham, thanks for getting rid of the "I am an ignorant troll who adds spam categories such as Logos that scare Barney etc. Please block me" text on my page! I appreciate how you replaced it with something good! I know that you now like the Logos that scare categories. I still do too because they helped me face my fears of these logos but can you tell me why you now like them? (Bennyben1998 (talk) 22:32, November 21, 2015 (UTC)Bennyben1998) Thanks for making it to #1 on the leaderboard! Hello, Admin. So I rarely get on this apparently spammer infested wiki anymore but I got on Wikia again for the first time in about half a year and I have seen your amazingly hard work to this wiki and your determination to keep it informative despite all the spamming. For that, it's about damn time you got adminship. Thanks so much for taking care of the wiki, Rowan! --MrAwesome300 Talking is nice! 21:08, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Don't believe in the "Logos that Scare" crap. Seeing as you became interested in the "Logos that Scare" categories, I thought I would leave you this message. Please, DO NOT take this stuff lightly. It's crap that's only intended to mess up the wiki, and I'm sick of cleaning it up. Just a few cents. McDonald's1 (talk) 02:50, December 7, 2015 (UTC) OK! I will stop doing it. : Thanks. McDonald's1 (talk) 21:00, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Could you please do this for me? Great! You're an admin now! Please block OrangeNostalgia! He trolled your user profile and I believe he is also a sockpuppet of NessTheOrange. Please also block DarwinTrollSlayer as he trolled my user profile back in July and hasn't been punished for it yet. I'd really appreciate it if you block both users. (Bennyben1998 (talk) 00:26, December 22, 2015 (UTC)Bennyben1998) OK! Thanks! What a trollish admin :)